Where Did They Go?
by fuzzy-purple-bats
Summary: Kate is an ordinary girl, until The Day The Adults Disappeared. Suddenly she has to deal with taking care of her little sister, finding sources of food, and escaping vicious gangs, all the while wondering if the Adults will ever come back at all.
1. A beggining

**Uh... Hi! I'm making a new story, as you can see. **

**And I guess that's it!**

**I don't own The Sparticle Mystery. I only own my laptop, a hairbrush, and a Goldfish named Kat.**

"You can't go."

That is what my mom tells me on a particularily humid August day. The weather in the town of Pine Woods (In Washington) has been terrible all week. Gray skies, wet air, muggy feeling... Bleh.

I am standing in the small kitchen in my family's house, begging my mom to let me go to Heather's party. Heather, the coolest girl in 8th grade, the girl with blonde hair, blue eyes perfect features. Her parties are LEGENDARY.

And I can't go.

"Please Mom!" I beg her, but she shakes her head no.

"You need to stay home and take care of your sister. Your father and I are going out that night." She tells me in an end-of-discussion sort of way. Then she turns to washing the dishes.

The small kitchen seems to get smaller. Tears well up in my eyes but I blink them back. Did Mom _really_ have to ruin my social life, just like that?

Don't get me wrong, I'm not the least popular kid in school. But I'm not the most popular, either. With straight brown hair that will never curl, average hazel eyes with thin eyelashes, and a few freckles across my nose, I am an ordinary-looking-and-acting 13-year-old. It took me _months_ to gain enough status to be invited to one party. But, by not showing up, I'll be ignored again. I scowl.

"Kate, don't give me that look." Mom says tiredly, brushing some of her wavy black hair away from her face. She has long, vivacious black hair that I had the misfortune not to inherit. I got my dad's hair, while my little sister, Mia, got my mom's.

"Fine, Mom." I grumble and walk out of the room into my family's living room, plopping down on our overstuffed couch. Pulling out my cell phone, I text my best friend Samantha.

_Can't go to part at H's! Mom won't let me! Plz help!_

In no time, she replies.

_No! What should we do?_

I text back,

_That's wut I'm asking u!_

Sam's reply is imediate:

_U could sneak out_

My stomach lurches and I gulp. I had considered sneaking out after dark to go to the party, but I'm not a big fan of getting into trouble. Sam, however, is a total rebel. In fact, we are nearly total oppisites. While I am quiet and shy, she is bold and outgoing; while I dress simply and comfortably, she dresses in mixtures of bright, daring colors and black, dyes her hair, and has her ears peirced in two different places. My mom once stated that 'those two are as different as fire and water.' Guess who's water.

Sighing, I type my reply:

_I'll think about it._

Just before I put my phone away, Sam replies.

_Really? U wanna think about it? The partys tonight, u wont go if u think about it! ):-( We need to talk._

Then my phone starts vibrating.

_**Incoming call from Samantha Price**_

_Shut up, phone!, _I think.

_**Incoming call from Samantha Price**_

I let her call me three times before I answer.

"Yes?" I ask, sitting back on the couch. I hear a buzzing sound somewhere, but I ignore it. Probably a fly.

"Listen, K, you HAVE to go to that party!" Sam's annoyed voice sounds from the other end.

"I can't!" I complain, "My mom said I have to watch Mia, and you know I hate breaking rules!" My voice is rising to a wail. Why hasn't anyone heard me?

"KATE! Listen to me!" Sam says firmly, "You have to convince your parents to-"

Silence. I look at my phone. 'No reception'. Huh. Odd.

"Mom?" I call, getting up from the couch, "Something's wrong with my phone!"

The thin carpet tickles my feet as I walk out of the living room and into the kitchen. What was Sam trying to tell me? I had to call her back.

"Mom?!" I call, looking in the kitchen. Dirty dishes are still in the sink, water from the faucet pouring over them. It's the only sound in the house. The kitchen is empty.

"MOM?!" I cry, scared now. There is no reply. Maybe she's in the bathroom?

I scramble down the hallway, floorboards creaking beneath my feet and fling open the unlocked bathroom door.

Nobody is there.

**Done!**

**Also, I promise an update for Briars ASAP!**


	2. Uh, Oh

My head is spinning, mind racing.

_Calm down, _I tell myself, taking in a deep gulp of air, _Think logically, Kate. Maybe Mom's just in the garage._

I check there. Nothing.

_Outside?_

Empty.

_The bedroom?_

Desolate. Barren. Devoid of life.

Then a new thought hits me. _What about Mia? Is she gone, too?_

I yelp in panic and race down the hallway, bursting her bedroom door open to see…

Mia sleeping soundly in her crib.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see my baby sister, alive and well. Her thin, golden locks of hair are splayed across her soft one-year old face, chest rising and falling in deep sleep. I tiptoe across the room to where she is, and brush her hair out of her face. Mia looks so peaceful… so content.

As if on queue, her eyelids flutter open, revealing startling blue eyes. Even as a toddler, Mia will obviously grow up to be much prettier than I am, with her bright hair and eyes and cute little nose. People highly doubt that we are even sisters, when they compare Mia's face to my own plain features. However, that never really made me jealous. I love my little sister. She's the center of my life. Even though she does steal some attention away from me, I didn't have much attention to steal.

My little sister coos softly and reaches out to me. I smile and scoop my arms underneath her, picking her up with ease. Murmuring softly, I rock her back and forth.

_Everything will be okay._

But will it?

A crashing sound from the living room stops our moment, and Mia starts crying. I shush her, trying to be kind and gentle even as I run towards the sounds of the noise.

To my surprise, and great annoyance, a kid with a baseball bat is grabbing our TV, hauling it through a broken window.

"Hey!" I shout, rushing towards him. He jolts, yelps in surprise, and scrambles out of the window to join his buddies, leaving the TV behind. They race away.

_Why are kids suddenly stealing from us?_

Not only am I greatly annoyed about the TV, I'm also curious. Opening the door, I step outside. I'm greeted with something I wasn't expecting.

Kids are wandering down the streets, from as young as 4 or 5 to as old as about 15. Though some are standing around, looking as confused as I am, the vast majority is heading in the same direction, a long crowd walking towards a single destination. I frown, and Mia stops crying. Good. I love her, but I don't want to have to deal with anything else right now.

I scan the crowd. Not an adult in sight. Could they all be… gone?

Shuddering, I glance at the broken window. Kids would be able to break in through that. Not that I want to leave, but…

"Come on, Mia." I murmur, stepping outside and closing the door behind me, "We're going to Sam's house."

**Yeah, that's it. Sorry that this chapter was so short…**

**Hmm, maybe I'll get some reviews this time. Then again, The Sparticle Mystery isn't a very popular TV series.**

**Whatever! Hope you liked it, anyone who read it!**


End file.
